


If your name was written on my skin

by Minutia_R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: If every breath I took was measured outIf I knew how many seconds I had leftUntil the moment that my eyes met yours–





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the multifandom poetry fest, for the prompt: Any, any, soulmate AU

If your name was written on my skin  
If every breath I took was measured out  
If I knew how many seconds I had left  
Until the moment that my eyes met yours–

I don’t believe that I would love you more  
I can’t imagine I would love you less  
If I saw colors where there were none before

If your thoughts were echoed in my mind  
If my heart was beating in your chest  
If my love were something you could touch  
A string, a jewel, a flower or a flame  
If you knew my sacred, hidden name–

I hope that you would love me just the same


End file.
